


Four Times Tony Needed a Hug...

by Rose_SK



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Timeline What Timeline, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Just as he closed his eyes, the God of Mischief felt Anthony shift next to him. Loki then felt a strong arm wrap around his mid-section as the shorter human rested his head on Loki’s chest, letting out a content sigh. The God of Mischief briefly tensed up before returning the embrace, albeit reluctantly at first. Loki did not notice the soft smile his action brought to his lover’s lips, too busy focusing on steadying the frantic beating of his heart.We would not want Anthony thinking that Loki enjoyed cuddling with him now, would we?





	Four Times Tony Needed a Hug...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with this pairing which I discovered two weeks ago and absolutely fell in love with!! 
> 
> I know there's plenty of cuddling fics out there, but I thought I'd add my own to the lot. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> xoxo

Loki’s relationship with Anthony Stark had remained a purely physical one for a long time.

 

Loki would sneak into Anthony’s room at night, but he would never stay. They had kept their night-time escapades a secret from the other Avengers, mostly to avoid uncomfortable questions. After all, there was nothing more than just sex between them. Anthony was a stress-relief, a warm body that made Loki forget about his dark thoughts when they became too loud to be ignored.

 

Loki could not quite pinpoint when his feelings towards the inventor changed. He just knew that suddenly, leaving Anthony’s bed had become harder. Seeing him once a week ceased to be enough. His heart felt heavier whenever Anthony cancelled on him because he was behind on one of his inventions, or when he was out with the Avengers on often long missions. Loki had hidden his changing feelings behind a cold, nonplussed façade, but even though he was fooling everyone around him, he did not have as much luck with himself.

 

Loki could, on the other hand, exactly pinpoint when Anthony’s feelings changed. One evening, after a particularly long mission abroad, FRIDAY told Loki that Anthony was expecting to see him in his suite asap. The God of Mischief could not help the smile that graced his lips in that instant. He teleported to Anthony’s bedroom, where he showed his lover how happy he was that he was finally home… three times. Only this time, Loki was in no rush to leave after their physical reunion. Anthony noticed, raising an eyebrow when he realised that the God was not showing any intention to leave.

 

“Lokes, I know you’ve been blessed with divine stamina, but I don’t think I have a round four in me…,” Anthony said, which caused Loki to panic on the inside. How was he going to explain that all he wanted was to enjoy his lover’s presence only for a couple more minutes?

 

“Forgive me, Anthony. I just know that when I leave your bed, I’ll have to listen to my brother tell me all about how he single-handedly defeated the enemies. I don’t think I can play the part of the proud and impressed brother quite yet.”

 

It was not a lie, but Loki had not been entirely honest, either. Anthony never needed to know that.

 

“Yeah, I get that. You don’t have to leave… if you don’t want to, I mean,” Anthony quickly added, noticing the way Loki tensed at these words. The God of Mischief did not answer for several seconds, pondering his next move.

 

“I suppose I could,” Loki said, trying hard not to show how pleased he truly was as he settled for the evening. Just as he closed his eyes, the God of Mischief felt Anthony shift next to him. Loki then felt a strong arm wrap around his mid-section as the shorter human rested his head on Loki’s chest, letting out a content sigh. The God of Mischief briefly tensed up before returning the embrace, albeit reluctantly at first. Loki did not notice the soft smile his action brought to his lover’s lips, too busy focusing on steadying the frantic beating of his heart.

 

We would not want Anthony thinking that Loki enjoyed _cuddling_ with him now, would we?  

 

OoO

 

The second time Loki agreed to cuddling was when he and Anthony decided to take their relationship to the next level. After a particularly heated argument following one of the billionaire’s famous parties, Loki had demanded that Anthony refrain from flirting with other female Midgardians _, thankyouverymuch_. After an unnecessarily long discussion consisting mostly of Anthony denying any kind of flirtatious behaviour, and Loki insisting that he _saw_ the look in his lover’s eyes as he spoke to his female guests, Anthony finally snapped.

 

“What do you want me to say, Loki? Huh? I thought what we had was just sex!”

 

“That obviously implies that I’m the only one you can have sex with!”

 

“So what, you fuck me until you eventually get bored of me and throw me away like a used tissue?”

 

“Precisely!”

 

“Well fuck you, Reindeer Games!”

 

“I’d rather fuck you, if that’s all the same to you,” Loki countered cheekily, stalking towards his lover with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Anthony swallowed heavily at the sight, but still stood tall and proud as the God advanced on him. Always the brave, fearless soldier. Loki loved that about Anthony.

 

“Well get on with it then, I have guests to entertain…,” Anthony teased, doing his very best to hide the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

The sex had been rough, wild and possessive. Loki loved how he could make Anthony moan in pleasure, scream his name in ecstasy, and mewl appreciatively at the slightest touch. Loki loved the marks he left on the toned body, those bruises that told anyone who came close that Anthony was _his._ Although nobody would know _whose_ exactly, they would back off if they understood what was good for them.

 

When both had spent themselves, Loki rolled off Anthony and proceeded to stare at the ceiling broodingly. The human next to him was quiet, his face not betraying any of the emotions playing behind these rich brown eyes. Loki closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he brushed the rebel strands out of his face.

 

“I thought you had guests to entertain?” he asked dryly, not daring to look at Anthony for fear of betraying how he truly felt about the idea of his lover returning to those eager women willing to entertain him however he pleased.

 

“You can’t kick me out of my own bed, Reindeer Games,” Tony stated nonplussed, not showing any signs of leaving.

 

“You clearly underestimate how petty I can get,” Loki countered, pulling a soft chuckle from Anthony. The God did not quite understand why that reaction pleased him.

 

“Do you really want me to leave?” came the earnest question, taking Loki by surprise. He refused to dignify his lover with an answer. Loki of Asgard was a lot of things, but needy was not one of them. The God expected Anthony to leave when he was met with a deafening silence. Instead, the inventor shifted closer to his lover and curled into Loki, his nose buried in the crook of the God’s neck. The hot puffs of breath hitting Loki’s bare throat made his skin prickle with goose bumps and his heart felt like it was melting in his chest. The God did not return the embrace, but he did not shy away from it, either.

 

“I’ll take that as a no, then. I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Anthony whispered, curling even closer to Loki if that was even possible.

 

“Just take the win, Anthony.” Loki sensed his lover’s lips form into a smile against his throat, and in that instant the God wished he could punch that self-satisfied smirk off Anthony’s smug face.

 

Maybe some other time.

 

OoO

 

And just because good and bad things alike always come in threes…

 

Loki and Anthony decided, after that fateful party, to be exclusive to each other from then on. That apparently entailed spending most nights sleeping in the same bed. Anthony had even mentioned making their relationship ‘official’ to the other Avengers, which Loki was not ready to do. True, since his return to Earth after the New York fiasco, he had tried really hard to redeem himself, which had not been too challenging thanks to his brother (however, it does go without saying that Thor could never find out how grateful Loki was for his help). Perhaps officially ‘going out’ with Anthony – to use the Midgardian turn of phrase – could prove beneficial, but Loki was not willing to risk it yet. Anthony understood. He always understood.

 

Loki could not sleep that night. He liked to pretend it was due to Anthony’s incessant and undignified snoring, but in truth the God was just mentally agitated. Things were getting serious with Anthony, and he had no idea how to deal with it. On Asgard, most of his romantic conquests had not lasted all too long. He had selected sexual partners he preferred over the rest of the Asgardian population, but that was about as far as it had gone. His mother had desperately tried to set him up with respectable women, even men when she found out about Loki’s penchants, but Loki had always claimed that he was not interested in marriage. To Frigga’s chagrin, perhaps, but she had not pressed the matter further. She had left Loki to his sexual escapades, and never meddled with his love life again.

 

What would his mother think of Anthony, Loki wondered?

 

The God was interrupted in his musings when he felt Anthony jerk and moan next to him. Shooting his lover a questioning look, Loki propped himself on one elbow and glanced over Anthony’s shoulder. His lover’s face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the only indication of distress being the worry lines that were slowly forming between the thick eyebrows. Anthony was clutching his pillow with both hands as his whole body spasmed at irregular intervals. His mouth was slightly agape as terrified whimpers pushed past the pink lips.

 

Anthony was having a nightmare. A truly bad one, at that.

 

Loki sighed, feeling slightly sorry for the vulnerable human. The God of Mischief was not immune to nightmares, of course, but he had learned to keep the under control. However, he fondly recalled how his mother, and sometimes even Thor, had soothed him after particularly bad nightmares when he was a child. Gently, Loki turned Anthony over so he was resting on his back, and careful not to wake him, pulled the inventor close to his chest as he settled comfortably against the pillows once again. His long fingers brushed through Anthony’s damp hair, while the other rubbed soothing circles on the human’s back. Soon, the worry lines on Anthony’s face disappeared and his muscles seemed to relax as he pressed into Loki’s appeasing warmth.

 

“Lok’s?” Anthony mumbled sleepily, blinking up at the God in a way that could only be described as cute.

 

“You’re alright, Anthony, you’re home. You’re safe. Go back to sleep.”

 

Loki did not have to tell his lover twice before he heard the soft snoring sounds fill the room again. This time round, the God found them quite reassuring.

 

OoO

 

Anthony did not cry often, but the one time Loki saw him, it broke his heart.

 

“Anthony?”

 

“Lokes!” Anthony had quickly wiped his tears before plastering a fake smile on his face. Loki saw right through it.

 

“What is the matter?” the God asked, giving his lover a once-over to make sure he was not physically hurt. A quick use of his magic told him that the pain was, indeed, emotional.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing Lo,” Anthony lied, involuntarily making Loki’s blood boil.

 

“Anthony, you know how much I despise when people lie to me…”

 

“Don’t you dare get all high and mighty on me, God of Lies,” Anthony snapped, seemingly regretting his actions instantly judging by the tortured look in his eyes as he avoided Loki’s gaze. The God remained calm, taking a couple more steps towards his lover.

 

“You’re upset.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock!”

 

“I want to help.”

 

Those words had been spoken with such raw sincerity that it made Anthony stop in his tracks. The inventor eyed his lover suspiciously, not used to Loki being so eager to talk about their feelings. Loki felt his heart soften at the thought that his lover was uncertain about opening up to him.

 

“It’s just that… today’s my mum’s birthday. Well, it would’ve been were she still alive…”

 

Anthony left it at that, but Loki did not need to hear more. He knew how hard it was to lose a mother. He also knew through Thor that Anthony’s relationship with his father had been… well, closer to the relationship Loki and Odin had shared. Frigga had always been the one to show him love, affection, even though he was not hers. The hurt, the pain after losing her had been unbearable. And Loki did not need his magic to know that this was exactly how Anthony felt. So, he did the only thing he knew would help.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Anthony, and instantly his lover melted in his embrace. His tears now ran freely down his cheeks as he sobbed pitifully in Loki’s chest. Undoubtedly Anthony would refer to this incident as ‘pathetic’ and ‘humiliating’ the next day, but right then it was what he needed, and Loki was surprised at his own willingness to provide this physical comfort.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Anthony,” Loki whispered over and over again, “I’ve got you.”

 

It took Anthony a while to calm down, but Loki did not loosen his embrace until he was positive that his lover was completely relaxed. When the two finally parted, Anthony kissed Loki impossibly softly. Their lips merely brushed against each other, but Loki still felt a pleasant warmth wash over him. His usual cold skin seemed to ignite under Anthony’s touch. He felt happy. He felt content.

 

He felt alive for the first time in a while.

 

OoO

 

Loki was a proud being. There was no denying that fact.

 

So, when a prank gone wrong had made him lose control over his concealing magic, revealing his true Jotünn form to the whole of the Avengers, he disappeared for a couple of weeks. He made sure to disappear somewhere the Avengers would not think to look, so he settled for a small fishing village on the coast of Iceland. He had hidden himself so well that he even managed to block Stephen Strange’s attempts to locate him.

 

Loki could not go back to New York, no matter how much he needed to see Anthony. He was too ashamed. Anthony would not want to be with a monster, with a frost giant. Thor came desperately close to finding him on several occasions, but Loki was still the master of tricks. He knew how to hide, he knew how to run. He did not have it in himself to fight anymore.

 

But clearly the Master of Tricks could not outrun a genius like Anthony Stark for too long.

 

One day, out of the blue, Loki woke up to the sound of metal clanking outside his modest home. It was almost as if someone had dropped a whole metal armour outside his front door. Or, as it turned out, it was the noise of an uncoordinated and highly annoyed Iron Man crash landing on Icelandic soil. Why he bothered to knock was beyond Loki.

 

“THERE YOU FUCKING ARE!”

 

“How did you find me?” Loki asked calmly, staring at the Iron Man suit in the most composed manner.

 

“Never you mind that, you royal asshole. You can’t go MIA for _weeks_ and not expect me to come for you…”

 

“You shouldn’t have come, Anthony. I tried to make this easier on you by…”

 

“Fuck you and your pretend chivalry, Reindeer Games,” Anthony interrupted Loki, making the atrocious helmet disappear and revealing his angry, but nonetheless handsome features. “I thought you fucked off back to Asgard never to be seen again! When Thor told me that he could not find you there, I almost punched him. I sent him flying into my expensive mosaic wall, which I paid a fortune for and blame you for its destruction. I had the Avengers search everywhere for you. And all this time, you were here?”

 

“I did not want to be found,” Loki explained matter-of-factly. Anthony was silent at those words for several minutes. Eventually, he sighed and stepped out of his iron suit, taking several confident steps towards his lover.

 

“I missed you,” Anthony whispered, cupping Loki’s face in his hands hesitantly. The God of Mischief brusquely jerked away and walked to the other side of the room so his back was facing the only window, putting as much distance between him and his lover as possible.  

 

“You’re fooling yourself! I’m a monster.”

 

“Loki, you’re not…”

 

“I **am** ,” Loki cried out as he revealed his Jotünn form to Anthony in the hope that the inventor would run for the hills and never come back. “I am a frost giant, Laufeyson! My father was a giant and abandoned me when I was a child. Odin concealed my true form for millennia because he was disgusted of who I was, even though he took me in. Out of sheer pity, I might add. My mother, and Thor, they loved me because they had to. I was never a part of their family, and no one can ever _love_ a monster like me!”

 

Loki hated himself for his tears. He hated how constricted his voice sounded as he spoke. He hated the broken sob that pushed past his lips after he was done shouting at his lover. But what he hated the most was the look of pure love and adoration on Anthony’s face, feelings he felt he was not worthy of.

 

“Loki, you’re not a monster. You’re an alien, a God from a different realm. The fact that you’re blue only makes you a different kind of alien.”

 

“It’s not just about the colour of my skin, it’s about my monstrous heritage…,” Loki argued weakly.

 

“Your heritage is that of a prince of Asgard. You were raised to be a King. You were raised to be a warrior, a defender of Odin’s realm. You were raised to wield magic. You’ll always be a King to me.”

 

“How can you say these things after what I tried to do to New York? Is that not monstrous enough for you?” Loki spat disdainfully, the harsh tone directed more at himself than at Anthony. The Midgardian stood mere inches away from his lover, and his hands came up to cup his face again.

 

“You’ve proven to me that you’re not that Loki anymore. 2012-Battle-of-New-York-Loki was an error of judgement. You’re Loki 2.0. My Lokes...”

 

Loki did not dare move out of fear that Anthony would leave, or disappear in a puff of smoke. This could not be real. This was not supposed to be happening. Anthony was supposed to fear him. Instead, the human pulled him into his chest and kissed the top of his hair. Loki noticed how his skin was still blue, and suddenly a thought hit him. He was still in his Jotünn form. And Anthony was embracing him. _Cuddling_ him. _Kissing_ him.

 

“I love you, Lokes. You don’t have to say it back, but I just want you to know that I love you. I have for a while now. Whether you’re white, blue, or pink with green stripes, you’re still my Lokes. And that will never change.”

 

Loki finally relaxed in Anthony’s embrace, letting the comforting presence appease his turmoiled soul. He shifted back into his Asgardian form and gathered the courage to look up into Anthony’s deep brown eyes. Loki managed the smallest of smiles as he blinked back fresh tears that welled up in his green-blue orbs. This time, though, they were tears of happiness.

 

“You are truly a crazy man, Anthony Stark.” The inventor laughed at those words, his chest vibrating pleasantly against Loki’s cheek as he did so.

 

“I’ve been told that before.”

 

“Thank you.” Anthony raised a questioning eyebrow, silently demanding an elaboration. “Thank you for accepting me.”

 

“Oh, yeah that.” Anthony smiled a soft smile, pressing his lips to Loki’s forehead, “You’re welcome. Oh and by the way, if it makes you feel any better, Thor beat the crap out of Cap for the prank that caused all this.”

 

“Does that mean I’ll have to listen to another story and pretend to be flattered?” Loki whined, rolling his eyes in mock irritation. Anthony merely smiled.

 

“I’m afraid so, but I’ll promise you I’ll make up for it.” A wide, mischievous grin appeared on Loki’s face at those words.

 

“That better be a promise, metal man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
